Carmen (Overture)
|artist = (The Just Dance Orchestra) |year = 1875 ( ) |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = Light Blue/Red |gc = Siren Red/Violet |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "Carmen (Overture)", composed by and performed by The Just Dance Orchestra, is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer P1 He wears a traditional suit of lights outift. This consists of a small blue jacket with two golden strips on both sleves and two black strips on the front. Under that, he wears a bright yellow shirt. His pants are blue with a big golden strip along his legs and a black strip on his hips. He has black shoes with bright yellow socks. On his head, he wears a traditional montera hat that has a golden stripe. P2 Similar to P1, he wears a traditional suit of lights outift. This consists of a small red jacket with two golden strips on both sleves and two black strips on the front. Under that, he wears a bright yellow shirt. His pants are red with a big golden strip along his legs a black strip on his hips. He has black shoes with bright yellow socks. On his head, he wears a traditional montera hat that has a golden stripe. He has a small bear on his chin. Background The back round is a pop-up stadium with pop-up cows in each open panel of the "walls". There is a sun in front of a clear sky. As far as fans know, there is a part of the song where it becomes night time and the dancers have spotlights on them and the scenery changes from the cows in the stadium to on the ground. t There are roses falling from the sky at one point in the night time scene. Gold Moves There are 3''' '''Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your left hand on your jacket and your right hand diagonally above your head while looking at your right hand '''Gold Move 3: * P1: Leaning to the left, place your right hand on your hip and point your left hand diagonally into the air. * P2: Leaning to the right, place your left hand on your hip and point your right hand diagonally into the air. CarmenGM.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Trivia * Along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Carmen (Overture) is the third piece of classical music in the series, after Hungarian Dance No. 5 and William Tell Overture. * justdanceGB titles the preview for Carmen (Overture), using the French word for "overture", as Carmen (Ouverture).https://web.archive.org/watch?v=IYhcpQEHit8 * In both the US and UK preview of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". Gallery Game Files CarmenTEMPSQUARE.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' Gamemode btn content tuto kids coach 2.png| album coach Carmen p2 avatar.png|P2 s avatar Others Carmen thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Carmen thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Just Dance 2018 - Unknown Toreros Duo.jpg|Promotional gameplay (with beta pictogram colors) Videos Official Audio Bizet - Carmen - Overture Teasers Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just dance 2018 - Carmen Overture by Just Dance Orchestra (Brasil Game Show 2017) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Deceased Artists